Typical zipper locks vary in types. The latest type of zipper lock attached to the opening of a suitcase includes a casing having a locking mechanism operable in cooperation with a combination locking device in the casing and a pair of parallel slots on the top of the casing for receiving the tabs of a double zipper. The lock further includes a forward slidable button positioned between the slots to operate the locking mechanism for unlocking the tabs from the slots. This type of zipper lock is characterized by in its smooth operation rather than its complicated locking mechanism. Further, it can not prevent the code of the combination locking device from disturbance by of an inadvertent rotation of the dials.